


Welcome Home, Soldier

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Homecoming, Large Cock, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Military, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On Steve's return home from Kuwait, he and Alfred decide to welcome each other back in open arms. And open legs. ONE-SHOT!





	Welcome Home, Soldier

HAPPY VETERANS DAY TO ALL THE TROOPS! THANK YOU FOR KEEPING US SAFE!

Alfred F. Jones was busy cleaning up his house he shared with his boyfriend, Steve Rogers of 5 years in the Cleveland suburb of Bratenahl, Ohio. Steve was coming home after a 2 year deployment in Kuwait. Alfred feared for his life, hearing of all the awful things that happen over there despite his degree in Arabic and Near Eastern Languages and Cultures from IU Bloomington while Steve majored in mechanical engineering at Purdue. They met at the Old Oaken Bucket and ever since they've been in love and inseparable (safe for Steve's job in the military). Alfred knew it was his boyfriend's duty to serve and protect his country for which he was grateful. He always called him and Skyped so it was really like he never left. But one thing that he really missed was being under his boyfriend's muscled body. His large dick pounding him like the bitch he is. Spending virtually every night doing nothing but masturbating was getting a little grating. He swears his own hand now permanently smells like cum. He was convinced that Steve was going to love it. After sweeping up the floor and organizing all the dishes, he dusted the pictures of him and Steve. He grabbed one and sat on the couch. He almost became teary-eyed after seeing the picture of him at Steve's departure for Kuwait. Just as a drop of saline left his eyes, a loud knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" Alfred asked.

"Imagine a guy with hair as golden as the sun, a body like that of Hercules, and a face carved by God himself." said a familiar voice. Alfred's frown soon turned into the happiest smile practically any human being in history could ever had. He threw the picture on the armchair and ran to the door and unlocked it faster than a raindrop hitting the ground. He practically swung the door off its hinges, revealing the love of his life.

"Oh Steve!" he cried.

"Hey babe." he said as he came in and locked the door. He soon grabbed Alfred into a tight hug and kiss. The kiss felt like it was the last thing before the earth ended. Alfred's 5'10 was shorter than Steve's 6'3 but the taller man bent down so he could reach those lips. The two men broke apart for air.

"I missed you more than you'll ever know!" said Alfred.

"Al, every night while I was over there I was thinking of you. Holding you. Caressing you. Making you moan. I always waited for our Skype so I could see your beautiful face. Having to view it on the computer screen and not in person was tearing me apart. And now I'm back home and let me tell you something, baby. I'm never going to let you go ever again!" Steve said as he kissed Alfred again. "And I see you've cleaned up."

"Well I wanted this place to be spotless for my boyfriend. He is the man who I loved more than anyone." he said.

"Well I sure appreciate it. So any new anime?" asked Steve. Alfred was a big anime fan.

"Hinomaru Sumo, Dakaretai Otoko Ichii Seiyuu, and Tsurune." he told him.

"I'll have to get on those titles. Lord knows you'll keep me busy with the land of the Rising Sun. Anyway can I have a cup of your famous hot cocoa? It's cold as hell!" he said. Steve was right. It was a freezing 20 degrees outside with slight sleet. Luckily the heater was on.

"Whatever my knight was." said Alfred. He soon got to the kitchen and grabbed the hot chocolate mix. Seeing him so serene and so precious with those glasses fueled Steve's libido. After 2 years of no sex, it was just too much to bear anymore. He rushed over and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man.

"You know what? I have a much better idea on how to warm up." he said.

"Oh really?" Alfred asked amorously.

"Yeah. It involves you, me, and a bed." he said. Alfred gave him a peck on the lips.

"Then take me! Show me how a real army man does it!" he said. Steve smiled and picked him up.

"Already on it, baby." he said. He carried his boyfriend tight in his arms upstairs and kicked open the main bedroom. "I see you've really made this place spotless."

"Less talk, more cock." said Alfred.

"Right." said Steve. He pushed him on the bed and planted his lips upon his. Unlike the previous kiss, it was one of pure lust. The lust that has been building up between them for the past 2 years. Their arms interlocked around each other, they used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Of course Steve's tongue was bigger so he dominated the French kiss war. It was a war Alfred was happy to lose though. Steve kissed the sides of Alfred's face and his nape and collarbone. He then removed the apron he had on and his Hoosier shirt. Alfred had a well fit build though nowhere near Steve's level. It was much like a swimmer's body. He also had a light six pack. Alfred moaned as Steve continued his trek upon his body. It occurred to the smaller man that he was the definite 'uke' of their relationship: He was lean, smaller, more feminine in interests and always bottomed during sex. His boyfriend was 'seme' to the core: tall, handsome, muscular, a soldier. There was nothing feminine about him. A real manly man but had the personality of a saint: He was kind, loyal, protective, mature, and always stood up for people who couldn't fight back. He was a true hero, an oddity in this day and age. Alfred was so glad he had a man like Steve. His tongue gave him goosebumps across his stomach. He then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his shorts and underwear, revealing his hard 9 inch cock. It had some thickness but nothing like Steve's cock. He removed the rest of Alfred's clothing, making him bare. Steve took a moment to observe how beautiful his boyfriend was. Like if an angel was living amongst humans. Steve grabbed his cock and took it in one gulp. 2 years without his sausage had made him into a insatiable sex fiend. He instantly bobbed his head like his boyfriend's cock was going to float away into space. Alfred moaned out and grabbed his gorgeous blonde hair. Steve only sucked faster and fingered the smaller male. He was a good guy but he did like to tease his boyfriend during sex. Another finger cause Alfred to moan ever louder. Steve then inserted his hold hand and played with his balls. There wasn't a universe big enough to contain how much Alfred missed this. Missed being serviced by his love. Missed moaning so hard his lungs would puncture. That's why it came no surprise why he came inside his mouth. The larger male took it all in one gulp.

"Ummm delicious hon. I've missed this sweet nectar." he said.

"You're such a tease, you know that?" Alfred said.

"I know. But I am a fair guy. And I know you missed my body just as much as I missed yours." Steve said. He got up and removed his army uniform and then his T shirt. Alfred stared at the wall of muscle he's been craving for years. Steve's heavily muscled torso had 2 very thick pecs, a eight pack that could've been carved from granite and his biceps was so large that he could crack walnuts simply by flexing. In addition, his back was superbly chiseled. So much that it made the finest statues look like coal from mines. In short, Steve's body is something that fitness models clearly try to get. Alfred of course rubbed every crevice. He was into muscle worship and he was so glad his boyfriend was the perfect specimen to worship. He kissed his pecs and licked his abs. Then he flexed his arms and kissed those huge biceps.

"You have the perfect body." Alfred said.

"If I had a dollar for every time you said that." Steve said. Alfred then licked that glorious back and then trailed down to his ass. His wonderful ass. In no time at all he pulled off his green shorts and underwear and his ass came into view. It was an absolute masterpiece of human anatomy. It was round, large, buff, beefy, and all man like the rest of him. Alfred swear they could make a fortune off of his boyfriend's behind. He grabbed those amazing cheeks and licked his hole. He loved licking his asshole. It made him feel at least a little manly in their relationship. Steve moaned for the first time in 2 years. He grabbed Alfred's head and pushed it closer in his hole. It was so refreshing having his tongue in him again. After licking his ass, Alfred licked his tree trunk thighs and then he saw his glorious cock. A 15 inch long monster thick as a can of Coke. To top it off a tuff of blonde pubic hair and balls the size of oranges. Steve truly had those one in a million wangs. And Alfred was going to savor it after going so long without his daily meat. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and got around 60% in. He cursed his small mouth but it was already taxing on him to take this much. He grabbed the uncovered length with his hands and bobbed down on it. Steve moaned for his boyfriend surprisingly had a really good mouth. "Oh God baby I missed you sucking me off!" Alfred grabbed his ass for leverage and continued his assault on the flesh cannon. Up and down, up and down, the smaller man is lucky he practiced on all those dildos. Otherwise his skill would be had to retaught. Steve pushed his head down further, nearly choking him. Alfred put his hands on Steve's massive thighs and pushed himself off. "I see someone's skills are getting rusty."

"Well I haven't had your humongous cock in so long so naturally they've tapered off." Alfred told him.

"We'll practice later. Right now I wanna let out all of this built up tension!" Steve said.

"Me too, baby!" Alfred said as he got up on the bed with his ass raised up just for him. Steve grabbed his cock and thrusted into him. The smaller man let out an ear shattering yell. Luckily the neighbors were at school or work. Steve gave him no time to adjust to not having his cock for so long but simply starting pounding into him. Alfred would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it but his poor bottom is going to need an ice pack. Steve grabbed his shoulders and thrusted faster. The bed started creaking at their love making. "Well what are you waiting for? DESTROY ME!" he yelled. Steve smiled menacingly and simply shredded the glasses wearing man. He pounded into him with such ferocity that the bed was literally going to break. Alfred of course moaned his lungs out with Steve joining in his vocalizations. After 30 minutes or so, Steve decided to switched things up by turning him around and going into him missionary style. He grabbed his legs and kissed him again. Steve didn't say anything but the glasses actually made Alfred during sex. His thick balls slapped his skin. Steve soon decided to lift up his beau to further assert his dominance. Somehow he even went faster while fucking him standing.

"WHO'S MY BITCH?!" he asked.

"I AM! I'M YOUR BITCH!" Alfred said.

"WHO DOES YOUR ASS BELONG TO?" Steve asked again.

"YOURS! YOURS AND NO ONE ELSE!" the smaller man screamed again.

"AND WHO'S GOING TO NEED A WHEELCHAIR?" he asked.

"I DO!" Alfred howled.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH!" Steve screamed as he pounded faster. Next came a myriad of positions, including 69, piledriver, and a nice cowgirl or cowboy. All in all, their lovemaking went on for 3 hours but Alfred's poor bottom needed rest plus he came 3 times while Steve hasn't came once. Apparently the army taught him to hold reserves of stamina for the battlefield. Whenever Alfred needed to stop he kicked Steve in the shin. Steve got the signal and viciously thrusted into him to push himself over the edge. After which his long rod unleashed his tsunami of cum. It quickly overflowed Alfred's insides and some of it seeped out on the bed. Steve took out his still erupting dick and splattered some cum on Alfred's worn out body. He removed his glasses as he hates when semen gets on them. He then opened his mouth to receive that white liquid that was even sweeter than his own! A few more spurts and he was finally empty. His cock died down and him and his boyfriend took a moment to catch their breath. Tired, sweaty, and cum covered (in Alfred's case), the two men huddled on the well-used bed. Alfred laid on his thick pecs and Steve wrapped his muscular arms around him.

"THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" said Alfred. He had less reserves of stamina so he continued to pant.

"It was amazing for me too, Al!" said the bigger male.

"Are you warm now?" asked Alfred as he put back on his glasses.

"Yes I am. And I was right: Much better than hot chocolate." Steve said.

"Well I'm glad, sweetie." said Alfred.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you." said Steve.

"What it is?" asked Alfred. The larger male got up. Alfred took a moment to observe his ass which somehow radiated an after sex glow. Steve rustled his army pants pockets and retrieved a case.

"Al, these past 5 years have been the happiest of my life. You've made me laugh, cry, try new things, and encouraged me to pursue my dreams. The reason I joined the army was to protect our country and freedoms and to protect you. I want you to live in a place that is free and encouraging of our relationship. And I want that relationship to be so much more than what it is now." he said.

"What are you saying?" asked Alfred. Steve got down on one knee.

"Alfred Farmingham Jones, will you marry me?" he asked. Alfred nearly choked. The love of his life just asked for his hand in marriage, a commitment that almost no other social institution comes close to in importance. He thought of the most appropriate response

"YES! YES! OH A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" he yelled. He got up only for his sore ass to betray him. Steve quickly ran over and held him. He gave him another kiss.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world!" he said.

"I know. And how's about get some sleep? My ass needs to rest." said Alfred.

"Of course! Then how's about round 2?" asked Steve.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." he said. A smile plastered on Steve's face as he laid with his fiancee.


End file.
